Weight Of The World
by LycoX
Summary: In which Lana discovers/comes to a realization as to just why Clark always has that weight of the world on his shoulders vibe. (Potential spoilers for 'Leech'.)


**Weight Of**

**The World**

**Disclaimer: Set during and after season 1's 'Leech' episode but with two ideas of exploration here. **

* * *

**Realization Idea One**

Lana in a sense, was a high mix of concerned, worried, and scared after her talk with Clark in the Talon. As it seemed something serious was going on with him and that vibe he carried of the weight of the world was making its way back to him. That he had asked for her necklace was another concerning matter as she had known it made him sick as she wasn't stupid as she had eventually caught on to the fact he was apparently ill around the meteors for whatever reason. His lack of reaction to it when she gave it to him was an interesting thing to witness and it made her wonder if it had anything to do with his not having that self imposed burden on his shoulder anymore. She and others had been witness to a very care free Clark the past few days and Lana couldn't help but like it.

As it had been so refreshing to see him like that instead of being somewhat repressed all the time. The fact he'd tried to talk to Eric right before getting tossed on to a truck had also clued Lana into the fact he seemed to have an idea of things. And their talk just now gave that line of thinking even more of a basis for the young lady. He had seemed so resigned, as if he was going off to war or something similar and kissed her on the cheek. Which had only increased her concern and the like for the boy she was coming to really care for. It still hurt somewhat that he had pushed her back towards Whitney but that, as she realized later, was just the kind of person he was. The kind who put the needs of others before himself. A realization that had only made her fall just a bit more for him.

This and everything else was why Lana had chosen to go and follow after Clark without his realizing it hopefully. She'd watch as he went to the Summers residence and would be quite shocked by the sight of it and deduced that Eric must have snapped from the pressures of having his new found abilities. Pressures she also realized Clark had to clearly know something about. _Oh Clark… I think I finally know your secret…_

He had powers. That was the only answer she could come up with. But how Eric suddenly had them, Lana hadn't a clue of. And without them, Clark had clearly been able to truly relax for the first time in possibly ever. And so, she followed him at a discrete pace as he made his way to the Dam where Eric was. Where she would be witness to the sight of the two getting into it and nearly revealed herself to Clark when she almost yelled his name out when things started to get truly intense. But it seemed as if exposing the other to high volts of electricity was somehow able to give Clark back his powers and for Eric to be normal again. This, Lana knew, meant the end of a short lived era of Clark being a normal boy.

And that made her heart break in two for him as she quietly made her leave before she could be discovered by him or anyone else. _I wonder what he would think of me having followed him… _

She knew one thing for sure however, and that was that she wouldn't be afraid of Clark because he was different again. Lana would be there for him, even if he didn't ever come to know why she fully supported him no matter what.

**Realization Idea Two**

Lana was heavy with thoughts as she climbed into Whitney's truck and the two drove towards her home. Her hands holding the lead box made of armor that contained her necklace that Clark had safely returned to her as promised. Whitney, noticing how quiet his girlfriend was being, along with the black box in her hands, decided to ask if everything was okay. "Umm… Yeah, just thinking."

"About the Talon closing or something else?"

She let out a sigh. "More about Clark, and about Eric." Admitted the young lady.

Whitney frowned at this and tried not to feel any jealousy where Clark was concerned while also feeling curious. "Yeah? What about them?'

Thinking it over for a moment, Lana spoke. "Well… The past few days, Clark has acted really differently. Like, he was no longer bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"And actually really enjoying himself for once?" Whitney asked rhetorically.

Which had been actually kinda nice to see from Kent if he was being honest with himself. Lana just nodded. "And while that was going on, Eric suddenly had powers."

"Maybe its like Sullivan always claims with the meteor rocks?"

"Maybe. But… I just find it to be a weird coincidence… As it is, Clark always seems to get sick around the stuff." She replied. Having figured that particular tidbit out sometime ago as she wasn't stupid as it was painfully obvious if one was paying enough attention.

Whitney looked at her for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. "So, what are you saying, Lana? That Clark's got powers and then somehow Eric gets them?"

His girlfriend looked at him. "I… Yeah, I think I am saying that. I mean, how else do you explain how he's able to be around at the right time when it shouldn't be possible? Eric was able to move really fast after all."

"And now, that weight of the world burden is back on Clark again." She added seconds later with a sad look on her face.

Hating seeing it from the guy she was really coming to care for. Especially as an old crush of her's on him was making its return the more time they spent around one another. Things were silent between the two for a time until Whitney broke it. "Well… It would explain some things with Kent." Admitted the young man reluctantly.

"And makes you realize you probably could have gotten him killed when you had him strung up in that field, doesn't it?"

The Jock nodded ashamedly and knew he was going to have to apologize to Kent for that. Had he truly known… He would have never done that. "So… What do we do?"

"I don't know, but I do know that Clark clearly has his powers back. And he used my necklace to somehow do it or he wouldn't have asked for it."

"Is that why you have that box thing?"

"Yeah, he said it was made out of Lead. Which… I guess protects him from the meteors' effects." Theorized the girl.

Though she knew by now it was clearly more than theory judging by how he was uneffected with the box in his hands and the necklace contained within. "I guess that means you won't be wearing it anymore? The necklace I mean?"

"Now that I'm pretty certain it hurts him? No, I won't be." He nodded at that in understanding.

"Does this change anything for you where Kent's concerned?" Wondered the Jock curiously.

But Lana didn't need time to think on it. "No, absolutely not. You?"

"I… Its weird but I think I can get used to it. He's using his powers to help save lives after all."

Even if it did clearly cut him off from being able to do a lot of the normal stuff non powered teens were able to do. Like play Sports for example. _Wonder if he can get drunk?_

"I think we should tell him we know." Lana said, breaking her boyfriend from his thoughts.

Who seemed a bit doubtful of that. "Considering how he's kept this close to the chest, I don't think he's gonna be all that willing to be open about it, Lana."

"Maybe, maybe not. But who knows, maybe knowing that someone his age knows and isn't a danger to him will help him be a little less worried about things."

As that was just not healthy in her view. Whitney had to concede to her point, even if he was still doubtful of the whole thing. _Don't you worry, Clark, we can accept you. You don't have to be alone anymore. _Thought Lana to herself.

Who also realized his parents must obviously know by now at this point.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Depending on feedback, I may continue either one of these depending on which one folks want to see explored more of. And yay for 500 fics!**


End file.
